saranghae Hyung
by SharaCiekha
Summary: D.O merasa diacuhkan kris, kris merasa D.O mengabaikan omongannya, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka ?


Saranghae HYUNG

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan/Do Kyungsoo

One shoot

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, dorm exo selalu ramai jika sang duo Happy virus sudah mulai melancarkan aksi-aksi konyolnya. Member lain hanya membiarkan mereka berceloteh asal karena mereka sedang menunggu sarapan yang sedang disiapkan oleh namja mungil di dapur. Semua member terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan dduizang mereka yang nampak sedang kesal dari tadi.

"kenapa pagi-pagi sudah lesu begitu ge ?" tanya maknae exo m heran karena tidak biasanya gege kesayangannya itu cemberut pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Kris hanya melirik tao sekilas, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tao ikut merengut karena merasa diabaikan.

"chan baek... tidak bisakah kalian diam.. kalian membuatku tambah pusing" teriak kris karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suara mereka berdua, teriakkannya itu sontak membuat semua member menolehkan kepala kearahnya heran, tak terkecuali namja mungil yang sedang memasak tadi.

"ada apa denganmu kris hyung ?" tanya suho heran juga kaget karena tidak biasanya kris berteriak tanpa sebab, chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah duduk dengan tenang karena merasa takut.

"kalian semua berisik" desis kris tajam, sehun dan tao mengkeret melihat tatapan tajam hyung nya itu.

"kau membuat mereka takut bodoh" sentak xiumin, memang hanya xiumin yang berani melawam kris, karena dia member tertua, dia berhak mengatur adik-adiknya..

"apa kau tidak mendapat jatah semalam ? kau aneh sekali" xiumin bersuara lagi dan langsung dihadiahi dateglare gratis dari kris, xiumin hendak melemparkan bantal kearah kris kalu saja suara D.O tidak menghalangi nya.

"hyungdeul dongsaengdeul.. makanan sudah siap" teriak D.O lantang, sengaja melakukan hal itu karena tidak mau melihat perdebatan hyung-hyung hya

"yeyyy makan..!" teriak kai senang, dia adalah member pertama yang sampai di meja makan, diikuti yang lain karena mereka tidak mau kehabisan sarapan mereka di perut raksasa kai dan sehun, tapi tidak dengan kris, dia masih duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang ditekuk

"gege ?, kau tak ingin makan ?" tanya D.O pelan

"ani..." jawab kris singkat

"kau sudah tidak menyukai masakanku ?" suara D.O berubah sendu karena jawaban kris barusan, kris tak menjawab tapi dia melangkahkan kaki nya ke meja makan yang sudah berantakan akibat ulah 3 maknae mereka. D.O menatap sendu hyungnya itu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakainya nanti selama siaran disukira. Jadwal mereka siang ini adalah mengunjungi radio senior mereka, super junior kiss the radio.

"dimana Do Dyo ?" tanya xiumin karena tak melihat D.O makan bersama mereka

"mungkin mandi hyung" jawab chen sambil terus memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

"dia belum makan kan, ckckck kebiasaan sekali, YAA.. sehun kai jangan habiskan makanannya.. sisakan juga untuk hyung mu" pekik xiumin melihat kai dan sehun makan dengan kesetanan.

"ini enak sekali hyung" ucap sehun sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, kai mengangguk menyetujui.

"dasar rakus. D.O juga butuh makan" kali ini lay yang bersuara, dia mengambil piring kosong kemudia mengisinya dengan makanya untuk d.o

"kalian cepat selesaikan makan, sejam lagi manager hyung datang menjemput kita" ucap suho, baru saja dia mendapat pesan dari manager mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

"ne.." semua menyahuti dengan senang. Karena sukira adalah tempat favorit mereka ketika siaran, mereka mulai membubarkan diri satu persatu untuk bersiap2.

"hyung, pakaian mu sudah kusiapkan, cepatlah mandi, bair aku yang bereskan ini semua" kata D.O yang tiab-tiba muncul di belakang kris yang sedang membereskan meja makan sendirian karena para member yang sudah menhilang kekamar masing-masing tanpa membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"duduk diamlah, kau bukan pembantu disini do kyungsoo" desis kris tajam, D.O tahu jika kris sudah memanggilnya dengan nama asli berarti kris sedang marah.

"hyung.. kenapa kau berkata begitu ?" tanya d.o bigung

"kenapa kau memaksakan tubuhmu untuk melakukan ini semua hah ? kau bisa meminta member lain untuk membantumu do kyungsoo, kau tidak sendirian disini, mulai sekarang kau tak kupperbolehkan menyentuh peralatan dapur, kau juga tidak boleh membersihkan dorm ini sendririan" bentak kris tanpa memandang D.O yang saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca

"aku tidak mau" ucap D.O lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh kris,

"terserah apa katamu DO KYUNGSOO" teriak kris sambil melemparkan gelas yang tadi digenggamnya ke lantai hingga pecah dengan suara keras, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatap nanar gelas di bawahnya

"hyung.. apa yang terjadi ?" tanya kai kaget dengan keadaan lantai dapur yang berserakan pecahan gelas

"gweanchana kai-ah.. kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap hum ?" tanya D.O tangannya mulai mengambili pecahan gelas itu

"hyung, jangan pakai tangan, biar aku sapukan hyung, kau duduklah" ucap kai khawatir kepada hyungnya.

"gwenchanaa,.. kau bersiap2lah, manager hyung sebentar lagi sampai"

"kau keras kepala hyung" kai berjalan meninggalkan D.O dia sebenarnya melihat kejadian barusan karenan dia ingin minum.

sukira.

"annyeong haseyo.. we are ONE, EXO imnida,," seru member exo serempak,

"annyeong haseyo.. rookie star exo.. kudengar album kalian terjual 110.00 dalam seminggu.. hebat sekali" ucap ryeowook sebagai pembuka siaran hari itu. Member exo langsung memngucapkan terimakasih.

"ahh mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri kalian dulu, bagaimana kalu kita mulai dengan nomor satu, xiumin-ssi"

"ne annyeong, xiumin imnidaa" ucap xiumin riang

"nomer dua kau bisa melanjutkannya" luhan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan ryeowook

"ne anyyeong haseyo.. luhanie kawaii imnida.." ucap luhan dengan ekspresi riang

"nomer 3 kris imnida" kris meperkenalkan diri singkat

"guardian angel suho imnida,"

"nomer 5 lay imnidaaa"

"nomer 6 byun baekhyun imnida.." baekhyun memasang aegyo di tengah perkenalannya.

"nomer 7 scorpion-iee chen imnidaaa" chen tak kalah semangat

"sexy chanyeol imnida,,, nomer 8"

"annyeong D.O imnidaa"

"kungfu panda tao imnidaa,, bbuing bbuing^^"

"kai imnida.. aku adalah nomer 11"

" magnae sehun imnidaaa,, annyeong haseyoo"

Siaran bisa dibilang lancar walaupun kadang ada perdebatan kecil diantara mereka, sehun suho dan tao yang memperdebatkan masalah diving, chanyeol yang agak marah kepada D.O yang akhir-akhir ini sulit diajak bercanda olehnya, kemudian dilanjutkan sehun membacakan surat kepada hyung-hyungnya. Suho sempat menangis mendengar magnae nya membuatkan surat untuk para hyungnya.

D.O berkali-kali melirik hyung nya yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya, perasaan sedih dan bersalah kembali menghampirinya ketika mereka bertemu pandang tetapi kris langsung mengalihkannya dengan mengajak bicara tao yang ada disebelahnya. Seperti saat menyanyikan lagu dominic duo 'guilty' D.O berkali kali melirik kris dan tetap diacuhkan oleh namja chingu nya itu.

.

.

t

b

c

.

.

review please


End file.
